X3: PHOENIX RISING
by hollytiger
Summary: Jean is gone (or so everyone thinks she is) but when Prof. Xavier picks up her mind and says could be alive, Scott must tell one of his oldest students who she really is.
1. “You Need to Tell Her”

X3: PHOENIX RISING

by

Hollytiger

__

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men. Not me. But Sarah Rose is my creation.

Summary: Jean is gone (or so everyone thinks she is) but when Prof. Xavier picks up her mind and says could be alive, Scott must tell one of his oldest students who she really is.

Ch. 1 "You Need to Tell Her."

Scott Summers a.k.a Cyclops sighed as he stared out his bedroom window. It had been two days since the love of his life had drowned in a sacrifice to save the occupants of the X-Men's Blackbird jet.

"Oh Jean, why couldn't you have let me save you?" he murmured as he looked up towards the sky.

"Scott?" Scott turned around and jumped. Prof. Charles Xavier sat in the doorway in his new wheelchair.

"Professor, you scared me," said Scott.

"I did not mean to alarm you Scott."

"Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy today. I still feel her inside of me Professor. I can't help but feel that she's still alive."

"I know Scott, so do I. By the way, when was the last time you talked to Sarah Rose?"

Scott stopped in his tracks. He knew it too.

"Dinner. Why?"

"I think it's time for you to tell her Scott. She deserves to know the truth."

"But what if she reacts badly. I mean, I've hid this from her for 16 years, Charles. Since she was a baby."

"She needs to know. You need to tell her."


	2. The Truth about Sarah Rose

Ch. 2 The Truth about Sarah Rose

Scott took a deep breath in as he knocked on the door of his brightest pupil's door.

"Sarah?" asked Scott. He smiled at the young teenager sitting on her bed. The latest edition of the Harry Potter series was levitating in front of her and she was flipping the pages with her eyes. She looked up, the book still levitating in front.

"Oh, Professor Summers, didn't hear you knock."

"You must really be into that book, then," said Scott. "Umm, Sarah, there's something I need to tell you, and I don't know how easy this is going to be. For both of us."

"What is it? If it's about Dr. Grey, I'm very sorry Professor. I know how much you loved her."

Scott smiled as he took in the sight of the young woman in front of him. Those eyes reminded him of her. Her brownish red hair shimmered in the light.

"Yeah, but that's part of the reason I'm here."

"What's the other part?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, I, ugh, how am I going to do this?!" He placed his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"What is it?"

"Sarah, you're," he sighed. "You're my daughter."

Sarah's mouth dropped.

"What?" she whispered.

"Jean and I were very young. When we were about to graduate, and join as the first X-Men, Jean became pregnant. I was shocked at first, none of us were ready to have a baby, but Professor Xavier offered us teaching positions as more mutants came to the school. We decided, that it was best to raise you through your infant years and then let you go from there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sarah. Her eyes started to tear. "For the past sixteen years I lived a lie, and now you expect me to forgive you?!" 

"Sarah, I told you, Jean and I, we were only 17, we weren't fit to raise a child by ourselves. Besides, we came to an agreement that if something should happen to one of us, the other should tell you so that you knew who your real family was."

"Yet you raised me until I was old enough to talk and walk on my own and start my schooling."

"That was different. We loved you Sarah, I still love you and I am proud that you are my daughter. You have the top marks out of your class next to Bobby and Rogue, and I couldn't be anymore happier. You look like your mother more everyday. And you are just as bright as she was."

"Daddy," she whispered. Scott took his daughter in his arms and they both cried.

"I wish Mommy were here," she said into his chest.

"So do I Sarah. Hey, I've got something to show you, will you come with me?"

"Of course Daddy."

Scott smiled as he looked at his daughter.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Daddy."


End file.
